Those Idjits
by TeamDean79
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of my story "Just Another Day in Mystic Falls." You won't understand it unless you read that one. Bobby's thoughts between the time he calls Dean and when he shows up in the Salvatore house.


**Hey! This is a one-shot taken out of my story "Just Another Day in Mystic Falls," and it'll only make sense if you read that one. The true characters in this? Bobby and Castiel, but unfortunately I couldn't do that. I had to put "Bobby and Stefan." Well, Stefan **_**is**_** mentioned!**

**This is after Bobby calls Dean. He's been thinking about it, and it's bugging the hell out of him.**

**I hope this is good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the Vampire Diaries, Eric Kripke and L.J. Smith do.**

* * *

**Those Idjits**

Bobby Singer was pretty damn sure that telling Dean the true identity of the Salvatores was a bad idea. Tell the Winchesters to trust someone—or something—evil? Not a good idea.

He'd known Stefan since the day, the _day_ he'd started hunting. Stefan had saved his ass. He trusted that boy—all right, he wasn't a boy, he was one hundred and sixty-two years old, but still—with his life. He knew that Stefan could be trusted with the Winchesters' lives too.

He knew that Stefan had problems with his special 'diet,' but he never gave up on it. Unlike Damon, who never even attempted it. The way Stefan cared for his big brother was unreal. It almost made him think of the Winchester brothers' relationship. And he knew that Damon could act as badass, evil, I-could-give-a-damn as he wanted to, but he knew that he really cared. He kept warning Stefan that he would kill him, or make him suffer eternal torment or something like that. But Bobby saw right through him.

What _was_ real was that Stefan believed too easily that Damon didn't care about him. He would bring it up only occasionally, and only to Bobby, but Bobby knew that Damon overheard it. Neither brother ever spoke about it to each other, Bobby saw that with his own eyes. It was the way that Damon would look at him…like he was sad for his brother, like he was sorry. Neither ever said a word…not out loud, anyway. Bobby knew all too well that Damon could speak to Stefan telepathically, or anyone, if he wanted to. Hell, the vampire had done it to _him_ one time. He figured that _something_ happened, because the next time he would see the younger Salvatore, he would look happier. And he would see the quick smile Damon would give at seeing Stefan happy. Someone could definitely see the familial love between the two of them—from _both_ of them—if they just paid attention.

And damn, they reminded him of Sam and Dean, Stefan being in Sam's place and Damon being in Dean's. He'd known the Salvatores first, actually, so it had been the other way around; the Winchesters had reminded Bobby of the Salvatores. They were almost like reincarnations of each other, except that Damon was much more a jackass than Dean, and the Salvatores were vampires. Well, then there was the height difference.

And that incident in New York City…Bobby practically rolled his eyes at that. Damn, he never wanted to think about that again.

Plus, the Salvatores never needed to be reincarnated; they were eternally young, even physically younger than Sam and Dean. That's why Bobby called Stefan and Damon kids, knowing full well that there were a hundred and forty-six years older than they looked. So, knowing that they weren't reincarnations of each other, he just figured that it was love between family that was the same.

So therefore, he really hoped that the four siblings wouldn't end up in a death match.

He had to _get_ there, damn it. He just had no idea how. He couldn't full well drive a car, considering the little problems with his legs…he swore that if he ever got out of that wheelchair, when he did, he was gonna salt it and watch it burn.

So sitting there, behind his desk, he had come up with the one thing that he could do and commenced in doing it.

"Cas!" he shouted. "Castiel! Cas! CAS! Get your feathered ass here!"

The dark-haired, trench coat-wearing angel appeared suddenly in the middle of the room, out of nothing.

"I am here."

Bobby nodded. "I see that, Cas."

Silence.

"You require my assistance?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah. I need your help."

"You've informed Sam and Dean of the Salvatores' true identity, that they're vampires."

"Yeah. And I don't want them to kill each other, because, well…we both know how Dean is. And Damon, well, he's a son of a bitch."

Cas nodded. "You care for both sets of siblings very much."

"Yeah. I figure you gathered that from 'I don't want them to kill each other'?"

"Among things, yes. And they remind you of each other. They do to me as well. Sam is much life Stefan, and Dean is much like Damon."

"Not including the vampirism," Bobby put in.

"Yes, not including the vampirism."

"And the fact that Dean isn't as much of an asshole as Damon is."

"Yes, that as well."

"I need you do get me there, Cas, so I can make sure that they're all still alive…even Damon."

Cas nodded. "I can get you there."

"Terrific. Get me there."

"I must ask for one thing first."

Bobby rolled his eyes. Normally he wouldn't put up with this crap, but these were the Winchesters and Salvatores they were talking about; he would do anything to get to them, even Cas's angelic weirdness. "Okay, what?"

"You must tell me why you care for Damon Salvatore, why you do not kill him."

Bobby looked up at him. "Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"I'm simply curious."

"All right." Bobby took a deep breath. This was a hard thing to respond to, but he would do the best that he could. "Because Damon loves his brother, no matter how much of an asshole he acts like. Because Stefan still believes that he's a good person, whether he deserves it or doesn't…which makes me believe that he's a good person…almost. Because he's Stefan's brother and Stefan would be heartbroken if Damon was killed. Because Damon gives more of a damn than he pretends to. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes," Cas said quietly. "Yes, I am."

"Great. Now get me to the Salvatore's place, 'kay?"

But Cas didn't move. He was frowning.

"Family is strange," Cas said softly.

Bobby stopped being impatient for a second to turn to Cas. Castiel deserved this, and this was sure as hell something to stop and talk about.

"Yeah, it is."

"They can act like they don't love you and yet they do."

"Yup. Like you said, family is strange, but…family is family. Nothing is stronger than that. I could say that nothing was stronger than blood, but I'd be lying. Family don't end with blood. I'm the boys' family, they're mine. We're your family, Cas. I even feel like I'm part of the Salvatore family. And if I were in all of those families, damn, I'd be weird."

Castiel nodded.

"Ready to go, Cas?"

"Yes." Cas moved forward, up to Bobby, and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

Bobby suddenly found himself and Cas in the Salvatore house almost exactly like he remembered it, except for maybe a few pieces of furniture were new. It was huge, old and eclectic, with something slightly dark and mysterious and almost not right about it all. Basically, a nice place, with rugs all over the wooden floor.

"Hello Dean, hello Sam," Cas greeted them.

Sam, Dean, Stefan, Damon, and a teenage girl with olive skin and dark hair and eyes that Bobby had never met before looked up at him and Cas.

"Bobby?" Stefan asked, sounding shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, voice expressing an emotion somewhere between relief, anger and surprise.

Bobby understood how he felt. He was relieved to see them all alive, surprised to see them all together like this, and angry as he wondered what hell kind of question Sam thought he was asking.

"Coming to make sure that you idjits haven't killed each other yet! What else?"

* * *

**So, did you like it? I just love sentimental Bobby, and had to write this. What'd you think? Not bad?**

**And—show of hands—who else can see right through Damon?**


End file.
